The Whole 19 Yards (U.S. Syndicated Game Show)
The Whole 19 Yards is an U.S. syndicated game show loosely based on the British game show of the same name that ran for 8 episodes in 2010 on ITV. Before their short run on ITV, Initial and Endemol UK wanted to to see if the series could be a hit in the United States, so in 2009, they shot a pilot for CBS with Chris Hardwick as the host, but the pilot wasn't picked up. After the 2010 run, Initial was ready to give it another go, and in 2014, DuMont Syndication stepped up to the plate and agreed to be the U.S. Distributor, for a United States version of the game. DuMont named Hardwick as the host, and brought in Caroline Flack (the games guru) from the original version, and Glenn Hugill (who did the commentary for the stunts). The current version is produced by Initial and Edemol UK, with DuMont Syndication handling the broadcasting rights in the United States. Also, unlike other games that daily, The Whole 19 Yards airs weekly. Format The principle of the game is to test both the contestants mind and physical ability. Four contestants begin at the start and are given a series of general knowledge questions, each relating to the same subject given in that round. If they think that they know the answer, they begin the physical challenge that has been set across the "19 Yards", to get to the buzzer. If they get their question right, they move on to the next challenge but if they get it wrong, it is passed onto the next contestant to hit the buzzer. The round is then repeated with the remaining contestants, with alterations made to the course, known as "twists" that they are not informed of (examples include having less building blocks to use or placing a second buzzer that is unresponsive, known as a "dummy buzzer"). When there is one contestant left at the end of each round, they are eliminated. The format then repeats itself until one remains to take on the final 19 Yards challenge and the chance to win up to the jackpot of $100,000. Games These are a list of games used so far in the series. The Final 19 Yards The last challenge that is used on each episode is called "The Final 19 Yards". The one surviving contestant has to answer five questions, each worth an increasing value of money. The first question is worth $5,000, the second is worth $10,000, the third is worth $20,000, the fourth is worth $50,000 and the final question earns the jackpot of $100,000. On each question, the contestant is read out a series of clues that leads them to the answer. After the first clue is read out, the buzzer begins to move down the 19 yard track from the start when the first question is played and from then on, where it left off. Once the contestant thinks they know what the answer is, they can make the run up to hit the buzzer, a correct answer earns them that value of money the question is worth but if they give a wrong answer, they go back down to the value of the last question and leave with that amount and if the buzzer reaches the end of the 19 yards before they either give a wrong answer or decide to take the money, they lose everything they have earned to that point and leave with nothing. Playing the first question is compulsory but after then, they can decide to play the next question or stop and take the money. List of stations airing The Whole 19 Yards If your station wishes to air The Whole 19 Yards, please add it to this station list. Category:Game shows Category:Endemol UK Category:DuMont Syndication Category:Syndication Category:Syndicated programmes